<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by SpringZero123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017254">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123'>SpringZero123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helsa Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Creepypasta, Child Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 1): Nightmares</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helsa Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 1): Nightmares</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>¤ L a v e n d e r ¤</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>February 27, 1996</strong>
  </p>
</div>The sunlight shone brightly from outside the window, entering the living room that provided the small space with comforting heat.<p>"Yeah, go Rattata!" Hans shouted at his Game Boy, as he continued playing against the Gym Leader Brock. </p>
<p>Yesterday, Hans' mom bought him a copy of the newly released Pokémon Fire Red as a reward for cleaning up his room today, and the 8 year old boy had never been so happy.</p>
<p>His mother was just preparing for her trip to the grocery store, gathering some paper bags and her trolley. They lived on the 14th floor of the apartment, which meant that there's gonna be a long journey for her ahead.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang loudly across the room, and Hans had stopped his game for a while. "Sweetie, could you go see who's at the door?" Hans' mom asked, as he reluctantly placed his Game Boy on the floor and got up on his feet.</p>
<p>When he opened the door, his best friend Elsa was standing there with a happy smile on her face. "Hey Hans!" The 7 year old girl greeted, waving at him sheepishly. "Hey!" He greeted back.</p>
<p>"Hans, sweetie, who's at the door?"</p>
<p>"It's Elsa!" And without any warning, Hans had grabbed Elsa's tiny hand and pulled her inside, making the young girl giggle. Hans' mom smiled at the two as she made her way to close the door. </p>
<p>"Hans! Where are we going?" Elsa asked him. Hans let go of her hand, grabbing the Game Boy on the ground. "What's that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, just the newly released Pokémon Fire Red version-"</p>
<p>Elsa had grabbed the Game Boy from Hans's hands and started to look at the small screen in awe. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How'd you get it?"</p>
<p>"Mom made me clean my room, and this is my prize," Hans said smugly, placing his hands on his waist in triumph, making Elsa laugh at him. </p>
<p>Hans' mom made her way towards the door, getting both of the young children's attention. "Mom, where you going?"</p>
<p>"I'll just make a quick trip to the grocery store, sweetie. I won't be long, so you two better behave while I'm away," Hans' mom had said, walking towards Hans and placing a kiss on his forehead. </p>
<p>This made Hans cringe at his mom, wiping the area where he was kissed. Elsa meanwhile just laughed at his embarrassment. </p>
<p>"Okay Mrs. Westergård, we'll see you soon," Elsa had said, waving her hand goodbye to Hans' mother. The grown woman chuckled lightly, gathering all her stuff she needs before leaving the two of them on their own.</p>
<p>As Mrs. Westergård left the room, Elsa had waved Hans' Game Boy at his face. When Hans looked at her, she gave him a sly smirk. "So, you wanna finish this game today?"</p>
<p>Hans nodded eagerly, grabbing back his Game Boy from Elsa. "Oh yeah!"</p>
<p>They quickly made progress in the game, that took them just 7-10 minutes to reach the Rock Tunnel. Hans's mom hasn't arrived yet, and the two friends are still enjoying themselves with the game.</p>
<p>"Ugh, how many Pokémon are in this tunnel?" Elsa had complained, as Hans just laughed at her, beating the nth Zubat they've come across since they entered the cave. "Don't worry Elsie, the one playing here is an expert."</p>
<p>"Expert my butt Hans," Elsa had retorted, before Hans found the exit to the cave. He smirks at her, amused. "Check the screen now, doofus," Hans teased, and when Elsa realized that their character is already out of the cave, she grunted, making Hans laugh at her smugly.</p>
<p>When Hans continued to control their character downwards, the town is revealed to be named Lavender Town. And the tone started to play loudly across the room they're in. "Ooh, spooky," Elsa commented, wriggling her eyebrows playfully.</p>
<p>They've lingered and explored the small area in awe, but it's not too long before Hans's head had started to throb painfully, as he held it with his hand to soothe the pain. The music in Lavender Town that's playing from the Game Boy is still going, and when Hans looked at Elsa, she's holding her head as well.</p>
<p>Hans had to cover his mouth with his other hand, because he feels that he might puke any moment. "Elsa, I'm not feeling too good," Hans said to her, as the pain in both of their heads only worsened. Elsa had covered her mouth too, making a sound as if she's about to vomit. "Me neither," she managed to reply.</p>
<p>The Lavender Town tone suddenly felt like it increased it's volume, as Hans and Elsa slowly heard voices and so many different sounds. Elsa had gripped Hans's arm to get his attention, and when he looked at her her face is nothing but a distorted mess in Hans's eyes. "Hans, do you hear that?"</p>
<p>Hans had fearfully looked away from her with a small gasp, as their heads keep spinning and spinning. They are starting to see hallucinations, hear voices, and feel nothing but pain all over their bodies. The tone still rang from the background of the world that only they can see, as chants of "Leave Now!" slowly grew inside their heads.</p>
<p>Hans and Elsa started to cry, covering their ears with their hands and begged for everything to just stop. The tone only worsened, and the chants grew louder and louder with every passing second. </p>
<p>Then Hans saw the window not too far from where they are. He tried his best to get Elsa's attention, and luckily after kicking at her a few times, he didn't care where he kicked her, she looked at him. "LEAVE NOW!" The voices shouted at them louder, growing more and more disturbing and distorted than the last.</p>
<p>And without thinking twice, Hans had forced himself to stand and grab Elsa's hand, and together they ran towards the window, breaking through the glass as they feel the pull of gravity dragging them downwards.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>¤ ¤ ¤</strong>
  </p>
</div><strong>Inspiration: (WARNING ⚠ Not for the faint of heart.) https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Lavender_Town_Syndrome</strong><p>
  <i> "The Lavender Town Syndrome (also known as "Lavender Town Tone" or "Lavender Town Suicides") was a peak in suicides and illness of children between the ages of 7-12 shortly after the release of Pokémon Red and Green in Japan, back in February 27th, 1996.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Rumors say that these suicides and illness only occurred after the children playing the game reached Lavender Town, whose theme music had extremely high frequencies, that studies showed that only children and young teens can hear, since their ears are more sensitive.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Due to the Lavender Tone, at least two-hundred children supposedly committed suicide, and many more developed illnesses and afflictions. The children who committed suicide usually did so by hanging or jumping from heights. Those who did not acted irrationally complained of severe headaches after listening to Lavender Town's theme." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>WARNING! ENTER THIS LINK WITH CAUTION! ⚠⚠⚠ https://youtu.be/TMPW5n-vreo (also read video's description for more info.)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>